Season Six
Season Six of Glee aired between January 9, 2015 and March 20, 2015 with double premiere and finale episodes. It aired on Fridays at 8 p.m. for the special premiere and finale and 9 p.m. for the regular episodes. The show's final season spans into 13 episodes total, airing for 11 consecutive weeks, including a two-hour season premiere and series finale, respectively. On April 19, 2013, Fox renewed Glee for both fifth and sixth season. Later, on October 17, 2013, a week after The Quarterback aired, series creator Ryan Murphy confirmed that the sixth season would be the show's final season. While Amber Riley and Dot-Marie Jones were promoted to series regulars, Jenna Ushkowitz, Naya Rivera, Alex Newell, Becca Tobin, Jacob Artist, and Blake Jenner were demoted to recurring guest stars for the season. Melissa Benoist was demoted from main cast but was unable to reprise her role as Marley Rose for the finale due to prior commitments. Cast Main Cast *Lea Michele as Rachel Berry (13/13) *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans (12/13) (episodes 1-11, 13) *Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel (12/13) (episodes 1-8, 10-13) *Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson (12/13) (episodes 1-8, 10-13) *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester (12/13) (episodes 1-5, 7-13) *Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester (12/13) (episodes 1-2, 4-13) *Dot-Marie Jones as Sheldon Beiste (8/13) (episodes 1, 3, 7-11, 13) *Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams (7/13) (episodes 2, 6-8, 10, 12-13) *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones (7/13) (episodes 2, 6-8, 10, 12-13) Recurring Cast Special Guest Stars *Jennifer Coolidge as Whitney Pierce (2/13) (episodes 6, 8) *Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James (2/13) (episodes 11, 13) *Ken Jeong as Pierce Pierce (2/13) (episodes 6, 8) * Geraldo Rivera as Himself (2/13) (episodes 10, 13) * Brian Stokes Mitchell as LeRoy Berry (1/13) (episode 1) * Gloria Estefan as Maribel Lopez (1/13) (episode 8) * Gina Gershon as Pam Anderson (1/13) (episode 8) *Michael Bolton as Himself (1/13) (episode 10) * Carnie Wilson as Herself (1/13) (episode 10) *Carol Burnett as Doris Sylvester (1/13) (episode 10) *Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson (1/13) (episode 12) *Andrew Rannells as Himself (1/13) (episode 13) Guest Stars *Noah Guthrie as Roderick Meeks (12/13) (episodes 1-11, 13) *Laura Dreyfuss as Madison McCarthy (11/13) (episodes 2-11, 13) *Billy Lewis Jr. as Mason McCarthy (11/13) (episodes 2-11, 13) *Samantha Marie Ware as Jane Hayward (11/13) (episodes 2-11, 13) *Marshall Williams as Spencer Porter (11/13) (episodes 1-3, 5-11, 13) *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde (9/13) (episodes 2, 5-11, 13) *Max Adler as Dave Karofsky (7/13) (episodes 1-4, 7, 12-13) *Max George as Clint (6/13) (episodes 1, 4-5, 7, 10-11) *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson (6/13) (episodes 2-5, 10, 13) *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez (6/13) (episodes 2-3, 6, 8, 12-13) *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce (5/13) (episodes 2-3, 6, 8, 13) *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman (5/13) (episodes 2-3, 8, 12-13) *Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang (5/13) (episodes 2-3, 8, 12-13) *Harry Hamlin as Walter (4/13) (episodes 4-5, 7-8) * Christopher Cousins as Superintendent Bob Harris (4/13) (episodes 1, 9-10, 13) *J.J. Totah as Myron Muskovitz (4/13) (episodes 9-11, 13) * Finneas O'Connell as Alistair (4/13) (episodes 9-11, 13) * Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins/Abigail Figgins-Gunderson (4/13) (episodes 1, 4, 12-13) *Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray (3/13) (episodes 2-3, 13) *Jayma Mays as Emma Schuester (3/13) (episodes 7, 12-13) * Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel (3/13) (episodes 8, 12-13) *Ivonne Coll as Alma Lopez (2/13) (episodes 6, 8) *Justin Prentice as Darrell (2/13) (episodes 3, 10) *Bill A. Jones as Rod Remington (2/13) (episodes 10-11) *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart (2/13) (episodes 10, 13) *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta (2/13) (episodes 8, 13) *Alex Newell as Unique Adams (2/13) (episodes 7, 13) *Romy Rosemont as Carole Hudson-Hummel (2/13) (episodes 8, 13) *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang (2/13) (episodes 8, 13) *Jessalyn Gilsig as Terri Del Monico (2/13) (episodes 12-13) *Dijon Talton as Matt Rutherford (2/13) (episodes 12-13) * Michael Hitchcock as Dalton Rumba (1/13) (episodes 5) *NeNe Leakes as Roz Washington (1/13) (episode 3) *Earlene Davis as Andrea Carmichael (1/13) (episode 10) * Fortune Feimster as Butch Melman (1/13) (episode 11) * Patricia Forte as Donna Landries (1/13) (episode 11) * Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman (1/13) (episode 13) *Kent Avenido as Howard Bamboo (1/13) (episode 12) *Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes (1/13) (episode 13) *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn (1/13) (episode 13) Co-Stars *Myko Olivier as Skylar (7/13) (episodes 1-2, 4-5, 10-11, 13) *Mason Trueblood as Super Gay Warbler (7/13) (episodes 1-2, 4-5, 10-11, 13) *Jacy King as Janet (6/13) (episodes 1-5, 9) *Brad Ellis as Brad (5/13) (episodes 4, 10-13) *Caitlynn Lawson as Shayna (5/13) (episodes 4-5, 7, 10-11) * Austin Brue as Other Really Gay Warbler (4/13) (episodes 1-2, 4-5) *Alex Mentzel as Warbler #1 (5/13) (episodes 1-2, 4, 10-11) *JP Dubée as Warbler #2 (5/13) (episodes 1-2, 4, 10-11) *Rilan Roppolo as Warbler #7 (5/13) (episodes 1-2, 4, 10-11) *Max Wilcox as Warbler #5 (5/13) (episodes 1-2, 4, 10-11) *Nick Fink as Warbler #6 (5/13) (episodes 1-2, 4, 10-11) * Jordan Ward as Warbler #3 (2/13) (episodes 1-2) Episodes Major Events *Rachel's failure on TV. *Rachel reviving the New Directions and becoming the new director. **Kurt becoming the co-director of New Directions to earn credits for his third year at NYADA. *Blaine and Kurt's post-Season Five break-up. **Blaine's new relationship with David Karofsky and subsequent break-up. **Kurt realizing his mistake of ending things with Blaine and trying to win him back. ** Kurt's attempt to move on from Blaine by dating an older man, Walter. **Kurt and Blaine getting back together. *Blaine's new job as the coach for Dalton Academy Warblers. *Will's new job as Vocal Adrenaline's director. **Will becoming the New Directions' consultant after quitting his job. *Sam's new job as the assistant football coach for the McKinley Titans. *Artie, Brittany, Mercedes, Puck, Quinn, Santana, and Tina returning for Homecoming and their attempts to help Rachel and Kurt recruit members for New Directions. *The introduction of the new members of New Directions: Jane, Roderick, Mason, Madison, Spencer, Alistair, and Myron. * Santana and Brittany getting engaged. * Coach Beiste coming out as a transgender male. ** Sam briefly taking over as the McKinley Titans' head football coach while Beiste begins his first stages of transition. ** Beiste returning to McKinley and changing his name to Sheldon. ** Unique's return, prompted by Will, to help Beiste feel welcomed in the transgender community. * The surprise, three day Invitationals for the New Directions, Vocal Adrenaline, and Warblers held by Sue. ** New Directions' win at the Invitationals. * The reveal of Sue's "Hurt Locker." ** Sue trying to revive the romance between Kurt and Blaine. * Kitty rejoining New Directions. * Mercedes getting Rachel an audition for an upcoming, original Broadway show and pushing her to pursue her dreams of being a Broadway star ** Rachel being both chosen for the lead in the new Broadway show and accepted back into NYADA, and her subsequent decision between the two. *** Rachel choosing to return to NYADA to complete her education and turning down her offered role. * Brittany's (unsuccessful) attempt to make Alma Lopez reconcile with her granddaughter, Santana to accept their soon-to-be marriage. ** Sue managing to convince Alma go to the wedding, leading to her eventual acceptance of Santana. * Brittany's and Santana's wedding. ** The reunion of The Troubletones and later their revival at WMHS for the Performing Arts. ** Kurt and Blaine's joint wedding with Santana and Brittany's. * Tina's failed proposal to Mike. ** Artie's safety net proposal to Tina. * The newly formed relationships between Becky and Darrell, Sam and Rachel, Spencer and Alistair, and Mason and Jane. * Dalton Academy being destroyed in a fire. ** The Warblers acceptance of an invitation from Kurt, Rachel, and Will to join New Directions. ** Blaine becoming the third co-director of New Directions, alongside Kurt and Rachel. ** Blaine and Kurt designing Red Warbler Blazers, the first official competition uniform for New Directions. * Sue being fired from her job after Becky reveals her "Hurt Locker" to the superintendent. ** Sue becoming the new coach of Vocal Adrenaline. * The return of Joe Hart, Sugar Motta, Jesse St. James, Doris Sylvester, Matt Rutherford, Terri Del Monico, Lauren Zizes, Jake Puckerman, and Ryder Lynn. * The first glee club meeting back in 2009. * New Directions' win at the 2014 Sectionals and 2015 Regionals and Nationals. * The school is renamed as William McKinley High School for the Performing Arts and will include more than one glee club to accommodate the new artistic students. ** Will is hired as principal of the newly re-branded school. * Sam becomes the new director of New Directions, which now has over 30 members, and still includes Jane, Madison, Mason, Alistair, Spencer and Myron. * Mercedes reveals that she will be touring with Beyoncé. * The 5-year time jump reveals that: ** Will and Emma ended up having more kids. ** Sue becomes the Vice President of USA. *** Becky becomes Sue's assistant/bodyguard. ** Kurt and Blaine end up becoming famous. ** Rachel and Jesse got married. ** Rachel wins a Tony for the first time. *** Jesse won a Tony sometime before Rachel. ** Rachel is 8 months pregnant as a surrogate for Blaine and Kurt. ** Artie and Tina have rekindled their romance. ** Tina starred in a film directed and written by Artie which was picked up by a film festival. ** The April Rhodes Civic Pavilion was renamed the Finn Hudson Auditorium. Production *Amber, Chord, Chris, Darren, Dot, Heather, Jane, Jenna, Kevin, Lea, Mark, Matthew and Naya were at a gallery photoshoot for season six. (11/16) Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 Trivia *This is the last season of the show. **With only 13 episodes, it's the shortest season. **This season features the least main characters, with only 9. Previous seasons have had between 12 and 15 regulars. *The only cast members to be credited as series regulars throughout the entire run are Chris Colfer, Jane Lynch, Kevin McHale, Lea Michele, and Matthew Morrison. *The characters that have appeared in every season are: Rachel, Will, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Emma, Sue, Burt, Carole, Figgins, Becky, Brittany, Santana, Quinn, Puck, Mike, Brad, Rod and Andrea. **Lauren has also appeared in every season, although in Season Five she was only seen in flashbacks in City of Angels. **Finn has also appeared in every season, although in Season Five and Six he was only seen in flashbacks and photos. *Lea Michele is the only actress to appear in every episode this season. *Artie, Mercedes, and Rachel are the only characters to have sung solos in every season. *This is the only season where: **Jenna Ushkowitz (Tina Cohen-Chang) is not a series regular. **Heather Morris' (Brittany Pierce) promotional photo is not in her Cheerios outfit. **Dot-Marie Jones (Sheldon Beiste) is a series regular. **Kurt didn't have a solo. **Blaine didn't have a solo since his introduction in Season Two. **Emma did not sing. **A co-star (Skylar) sang at least one solo and one duet. **No main character is a member of neither the Glee Club nor the Cheerios. **In every episode, before the title card, a sign appears that reads 'Fox Presents'. *** However, this is not present in Australian airings of the show. **The episodes ran consecutively without any winter/spring breaks in between. **No Lady Gaga or Madonna song was covered. **No songs written by The Beatles were covered. **Sam wasn't seen shirtless to date since his introduction in Season Two. **All episodes had EPs. *** All EPs were exclusively released digitally. Albums 51dwT5U4FTL. SS280.jpg|link=Glee: The Music, Loser Like Me Tumblr_ngybhyek1Z1u4784mo1_250.png|link=Glee: The Music, Homecoming Tumblr_ngybq7m3c11u4784mo1_1280.png|link=Glee: The Music, Jagged Little Tapestry The_Hurt_Locker_Part_1.png|link=Glee: The Music, The Hurt Locker The_hurt_locker_part_2.png|link=Glee: The Music, The Hurt Locker, Part 2 What_The_World_Needs_Now_Is_Love.png|link=Glee: The Music, What The World Needs Now Is Love Transitioning_Album.png|link=Glee: The Music, Transitioning Tumblr njcz4idxGX1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg|link=Glee: The Music, A Wedding Tumblr njihtfxbMZ1u4784mo5 250.png|link=Glee: The Music, Child Star Tumblr nkca12CBkJ1u4784mo1 250.png|link=Glee: The Music, The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester We Built This Glee Club EP.png|link=Glee: The Music, We Built This Glee Club Tumblr njqiglj6371u4784mo5 r1 500.png|link=Glee: The Music, 2009 Dreams come true album art large.jpeg|link=Glee: The Music, Dreams Come True Gallery Glee S6 1.png Glee S6 2.png Glee S6 3.jpg Glee S6 4.png Glee S6 5.png Glee S6 6.png Glee S6 7.png Glee S6 8.png Glee S6 9.jpg Glee S6 10.jpg Glee S6 11.jpg Glee S6 14.png Glee S6 15.png Alxanders.jpg Capital.jpg British designers.jpg Glee costumes.jpg Reunited and it feels so good.jpg tumblr_nb2r67MlJm1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nb32zi8ddd1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nb6hqaVyck1r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_nbad41YEHe1s57bimo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nbe0oz0RWN1tj0uy1o1_500.jpg Tumblr nbe0wzcwUJ1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr nbfsb7FpKD1rojy6eo1 500.jpg Tumblr nbfu8l9KmM1qbdepdo1 500.png tumblr_nbf986cLfC1qh0mz0o1_500.jpg Adam anders glee tweet 16.9.14.jpg Tumblr nc6blj9dxa1r4ezfzo1 500.png Tumblr neoykb82f21r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg B2lqYSzCQAAyw7t.jpg Tumblr nf5elrWf8Y1tx7m6uo1 1280.jpg B2mivddIIAAyIWx.jpg B2mQTJWIQAABPoQ (1).jpg B2mM-b2CQAInEFZ.jpg darren criss crazy season 6.jpg Tumblr nf5ubkaHt51r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nfge6shAOV1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nfk767SySN1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nfmhxgO5z41r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nfmiatcLzd1r4ezfzo1 500.png Tumblr nfxfvis9gp1qe476yo1 500.png Tumblr ng191ahwcL1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ngpjq6AW041r2fzqbo1 500.png Imagethr.jpg Tumblr m9u3olTSXM1qlityfou1 1280.jpg Tumblr ngpjmamE741qe476yo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ngpj277qcL1qa3ptgo2 1280.jpg Tumblr ngpj98mxqK1rojy6eo1 1280.jpg IMG 20141217 003651.jpg IMG 20141217 003232.jpg Htjrimage.jpg tumblr_ngpkdg0AZN1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ngpkdg0AZN1r4ezfzo7_400.jpg tumblr_ngpkdg0AZN1r4ezfzo3_400.jpg B5Bw-1DCYAAPiaa.jpg Tumblr ngp1lzHOte1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr_ngp7evRcCt1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ngp68zm6nL1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg B5KnHsACcAA7iA4.jpg 1 week until the beginning of the end.png Tumblr nhmdsu5EOY1rp439xo6 1280.jpg Tumblr nhmdsu5EOY1rp439xo5 1280.jpg Tumblr nhmdsu5EOY1rp439xo4 1280.jpg Tumblr nhmdsu5EOY1rp439xo3 1280.jpg Tumblr nhmdsu5EOY1rp439xo2 1280.jpg Tumblr nhmdsu5EOY1rp439xo1 1280.jpg Darren-hqqqq6.jpg JcaxRXU - Imgur.jpg B6sfmA5CQAAU8es.jpg Noah8_photo_gal_56769_photo_527560888_lr.jpg Noah8_photo_gal_56769_photo_97037889_lr.jpg Noah8_photo_gal_56769_photo_231569367_lr.jpg Noah8_photo_gal_56769_photo_1348067299_lr.jpg Noah8_photo_gal_56769_photo_1794681479_lr.jpg Noah8_photo_gal_56769_photo_2040639420_lr.jpg Tumblr nhx39yZkul1ql1znmo1 500.jpg Glee season 6.png tumblr_nlj2s5SUZp1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlj2u75KSO1s57bimo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlj2v3VKFy1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlj2x6GMet1tynbjdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlj3ngSUox1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlj3lbOdyz1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_nlj3lbOdyz1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nlj3oywVsZ1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlj3i1oeve1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlj3fxwVpN1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlj3roMScu1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_nlj377AdO31rojy6eo1_1280.jpg Videos Category:Seasons